


The Start of Something

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, First Meeting, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: Canon AU of Robbie meeting Skye shortly after becoming the Ghost Rider.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	The Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acerobbiereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/gifts).



He pulled open the garage doors, freezing as the Charger’s headlights fell on a figure inside. She sat perched on one of the workbenches, a Big Gulp sitting to one side as she sat hunched over her phone. She held a hand up to shield her eyes from the bright lights before sliding off the bench.

“Holy shit.”

Leaning to the side, the girl looked at the car before looking back to Robbie, repeating the phrase again while he stood there. He wasn’t frozen to the spot but he had expected something from the devil, some kind of violent reaction. But the flames didn’t come and blocking the only exit seemed smart.

The girl didn’t seem interested in leaving. She was talking now, her words a blur to Robbie but her excitement impossible to miss.

“Who are you.” His serious tone cut through her chatter and the girl fell silent. Her head cocked to the side as she looked at him, sizing him up as she blindly reached for her drink. She missed it the first time, and the second time, and Robbie couldn’t stop the corner of his mouth from raising in a little smirk. 

“Skye. But that’s not important. What _is_ important is that I know who you are.”

What bit of humor Robbie had found in Skye’s blind groping died at her comment, his fingers curling into fists as the devil perked up. 

“And just who do you think I am.” He kept his tone as flat and monotone as he could. If this girl was just fishing for information she wasn’t going to get anything out of him. She, _Skye_ , continued to be unphased, sucking on the straw of her large drink watching his reaction.

“Hell on wheels, quite _literally_ from the sounds of it and the Locos worst nightmare if this week was anything to go by.”

Robbie thought he was doing a good job keeping his cool despite his heart making its way into his throat. He had only been doing this vengeance thing for a couple of weeks and thought he had been doing a good job of keeping it on the down-low. Apparently not if someone had already tracked him down like this. But Skye was no longer looking at him, her gaze shifting to behind him,

“ _Holy shit._ ”

That cocky, self-assured tone was gone, fear creeping into her voice and the devil radiated smugness. Now Robbie could feel the heat of the Charger behind him and tried to quash down his own fear as he glanced back at the car, aglow with flames with an engine revving while no one was behind the wheel. 

“Stop it!” Robbie’s angry hiss was directed at himself. The devil didn’t answer, not with words, but Robbie could feel the anger dying down just like the flames around the car until he was left only with his fear and uncertainty. Skye was looking at him with eyes too wide and an unreadable look on her face. His mouth opened and shut a few times, not sure if he wanted to apologize to Skye or threaten her or something else. 

“Are you ok?”

Skye’s voice was quiet as she crept in closer. She was keeping a safe amount of space between them but he hated how she wasn’t looking at him with fear or hate or anything else Robbie had seen in his own eyes since the accident. He tried to take a step back, wanting to put enough space between them so he couldn’t see that look in her eyes and instead ran into the Charger’s bumper, ass hitting the hood of the car hard. 

He was trapped, not just between his car and Skye but his whole life. He couldn’t get out of the garage, out of LA, out of this deal. He couldn’t even drink but he had already traded away his whole life. Panic squeezed at his chest, stealing the air from his lungs and making it even harder to stay focused. His skin felt too hot and Robbie tightly shut his eyes, not wanting to see if he was burning again.

“Hey, hey, deep breath.”

A hand was on his back, rubbing circles as Skye tried to help. The devil wanted to lash out again, push her away and scare her off for good but Robbie ignored that voice and listened to the one telling him to exhale slowly. She was calm and comforting, a balm to wound he didn’t even know he had. 

“No,” Robbie looked at Skye, unable to hold her gaze for long. Those dark, worried eyes were too much like Gabe’s and filled him with guilt. “No, I’m not ok. I don’t know what I’m doing, or how I’m supposed to do it, or, or _anything_.” The panic was rising again and Robbie stopped talking to continue taking slow deep breaths.

“Then you’re lucky I showed up.” Skye took her hand off his back but continued to sit beside him on the hood of the car. “You should at least take your license plate off your car.” Robbie let out a groan because of course that was such an obvious thing he should have done. “I’d say you should use a different car but even I wouldn’t give up a sweet ride like this.” Skye gave him a little nudge with her shoulder, trying a little too hard to make this seem like no big deal. 

“What do you want? Why are you even here and not calling the cops.” Any sane person would have called the authorities if they knew what he had done to the Locos. Hell, if he hadn’t seen all their dirty secrets Robbie would have called them himself.

“I want to help.” Robbie gave her a skeptical look and Skye folded her arms across her chest, looking defensive. “You’ve got powers. You can do something about all the bad things happening. I just have a laptop and a backdoor to the LAPD’s computer system.” She fidgeted, uncrossing her arms to play with the hem of her shirt. “You’re also really bad at this so I hoped you’d be desperate enough to want help. I mean I tracked you down and you’ve only been at this for?”

“Eighteen days.”

“Ohh you really are a baby superhero.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“What? A baby?” She left out a scoff and without looking Robbie was sure she was rolling her eyes. “Sorry, _amateur_ superhe-”

“ _Hero_ don’t call me a hero.” He didn’t mean for the bitterness to be so clear in his voice but already Robbie knew there would be nothing heroic behind his actions.

“What should I call you then?”

He opened his mouth then shut it, brow furrowing before finally shrugging.

“Robbie.”

Skye looked at him, waiting for something else before realizing he wasn’t going to add anything else.

“And your, uh, codename?”

Robbie shook his head, that was one of the many things he hadn’t even thought about.

“Wow, you really are such a newbie.” Robbie scowled and Skye answered it with a smile and another nudge to his shoulder. “You need help, I want to help so how about it? What’s the worst that could happen?”

“You driving me crazy.”

Skye laughed and gave his arm a light punch. “Most people find me enduring.”

He believed it but didn’t hold back his sigh or eye roll before falling silent to think. The worst was more like Skye ratting him out to the cops or telling the gang who he was or letting something slip in front of Gabe or a hundred other things he could come up with. But she was right, he was in desperate need of help. 

“Ok.” Skye had returned to picking at a loose thread on her shirt and looked up at his one-word response then at the hand he held out. “Partners.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcomed! You can also hit me up on tumblr as soulofevil


End file.
